


tender mercy

by anacaoris



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/pseuds/anacaoris
Summary: [...] excerpts from the diaryA Luke Castellan-centric playlist





	tender mercy

[ **_listen here_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5zwtr5FXSJDptIlT280rYI?si=_sd_iV2PQkq8qvBnWt7KNQ)

>   
> **Agnes** \- Glass Animals / **Eli** \- Bosnian Rainbows / **Absolute Lithops Effect** \- The Mountain Goats / **Fire and Wings** \- White Lies / **The Angry River** \- The Hat ft. John Misty / **Danger and Dread** \- Brown Bird / **Oh The Joy** \- Jonathan Eng / **Claws** \- Son Lux / **Kangaroo Court** \- Capital Cities / **Smalltown Boy** \- Bronski Beat / **Blood in Your Mouth** \- Colour Revolt


End file.
